nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Raining Men
"Raining Men" is a song by Rihanna featuring Nicki Minaj, from her album Loud. It was released as the third single from the album in the United States on December 7, 2010 Charts Lyrics Eenie, meenie, money, mo Catch a player by the toe If ya want to let him go Ladies don’t worry cause they got plenty more Men be falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Oh its raining men girl what you worry ’bout? Who you think you getting with that "Hi, let me freak ya" You got me mistaken thinking you gon get it easy First of all you need to know that I’m not the one Think you getting something baby, you ain't getting none All you need to know that I’m a 2 times 5 Load it, cock it, aim it baby, boom bye bye Set your standards lower boy you’re aiming too high Matter of fact your friend looks better, so good bye Eenie, meenie, money, mo Catch a player by the toe If ya want to let him go Ladies don’t worry cause they got plenty more Men be falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Oh its raining men girl what you worry 'bout? Oh yeah yeah, oh whoa whoa Oh yeah yeah, oh whoa whoa Oh yeah yeah, oh whoa whoa Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh whoa whoa whoa whoa Excuse me but who are you fixing to be? Let them muthafuckers know there’s plenty of fish in the sea And he sweating me just cause I got the tightest hole Bet I couldn’t find that thing with a microscope Give me dom dom, dadadada, dom dom dom I ain't tripping on your money, money long long long Want my own TV production company So tell Harpo to hit me Celie Anyway Ri-Ri, what rhymes with your name freely? Money got you vacationing in Chile Do you want to sit on the back while I wheelie, really? really? No for real, really? Laid down on the beach, they be feedin me my catfishes Cause it’s raining men Fat bitches Ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more Men be falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Oh its raining men girl what you worry 'bout? Oh yeah yeah, oh whoa whoa Oh yeah yeah, oh whoa whoa Oh yeah yeah, oh whoa whoa Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh whoa whoa whoa whoa I said hey, outta my way, where my ladies Riding big, living good, doing they things Dancing, don't pay, player keep the money I can buy my own ring Up in the club, see me coming Dime a dozen so it don’t mean nothing to me And I ain't even worried about you Cause there’s plenty more fish in the sea, OK Eenie, meenie, money, mo Catch a player by the toe If ya want to let him go Ladies don’t worry cause they got plenty more Men be falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Oh its raining men girl what you worry 'bout? x2 Oh yeah yeah, oh whoa whoa Oh yeah yeah, oh whoa whoa Oh yeah yeah, oh whoa whoa Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh whoa whoa whoa whoa }} References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:2010